Bad Faith
by Amethyst Shard
Summary: Draco Malfoy must gain the trust of his most hated enemy. Can he end four years of bitter rivalry in only three months? (Draco/Harry slash.) *Chapter Ten uploaded*
1. Chapter One

Title: Bad Faith   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: As Draco Malfoy begins his fifth year at Hogwarts, he finds he must gain the trust of his most hated enemy. Can he end four years of bitter rivalry in only three months? Draco/Harry slash.  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Draco Malfoy does not belong to me. He, along with all the other Harry Potter characters, belong to J. K. Rowling. 

Notes: (Important!) For those that have previously read 'Bad Faith', please be aware that I have revised this and combined some of the chapters. While the main content has stayed the same, there are a few things that have been added, that will be important to the plot later on. Thanks for taking the time to read this and enjoy the story.

****

Chapter One

Draco placed the last of his school robes into his trunk, which sat at the end of his bed. Moonlight filtered through the tall narrow windows of his room, filling it with a soft glow. The next day he would board the Hogwarts Express and return to school for his fifth year. Normally he put off packing until the morning, which inevitably lead him to be late leaving for the train. Draco found it an amusing sight to watch the House Elves dash about the house trying to get one of their Masters to hold still long enough to feed them their breakfast. His father would mercilessly kick the small elves out of his path while he pulled on his robes, yelling at Draco to hurry. Then as the House Elves dragged his trunk down the stairs and out the door, his mother would grab him tightly in an embrace. He would try to pull away as she showered him in an uncharacteristic display of emotion with kisses on his cheek, while his father looked on with disgust, telling his wife to let go of their son. Finally Draco would wrench himself free of his mother and they would hurry out the door. They would then arrive at the train station just in time, but not before Draco was forced to endure a scolding from his father on the virtues of punctuality. 

Deciding to save himself from such a production, Draco packed his things beforehand. Besides that, Draco found himself too anxious to sleep. He was eager to return to Hogwarts, having spent the entire summer confined to the mansion. Normally his family would travel over the summer, but that, as well as many other things, had changed with Voldemort's return to power. Draco had long learned to tread lightly around his father, never knowing when he might unwittingly anger him, but since he returned home for the summer break the atmosphere around the Malfoy manor had become almost unbearable. His father's moods swung from ecstatically happy to downright murderous so quickly that they became impossible to predict. So Draco spent most of his time locked in his room alone, studying the few darker magic books his father had given him. 

He walked over to his antique oak desk and was about to pick up his schoolbooks when he felt the prickling of hairs on his neck, as though he were being watched. Reflexively his hand moved toward his pocket, where he kept his wand, while he turned. He relaxed, but only slightly, when he saw the silhouette of his father standing in the doorway. 

"Draco, come with me."

His father did not wait for a response as he turned and walked down the long hallway. Not wasting time, Draco followed after him. He watched Lucius carefully as they turned down a dimly lit passageway. His long graceful strides were confident, but the constant twitching of his fingers and his quickened breath betrayed his nervousness. As they approached his personal study, the secret one, hidden behind a false wall, Draco knew the cause of his father's nervousness. Suddenly every light blond hair on Draco's body stood on end. He fought the sudden shaking feeling that wracked his body and the cold chill that followed, as though someone had walked over his grave. 

A grave he would see too soon, if he allowed his fear to show. Lucius tapped his wand against the stone wall in a long intricate pattern. Draco took the time to brace himself and slow his breathing and erratic heartbeat.

Part of the wall disappeared, revealing a small entryway. Just beyond it, on the far wall, a cloaked figured stood in front a massive fireplace, though no fire burned in it. His back was turned, but Draco knew exactly whom the shadows shrouded. He had met with him once earlier in the summer, though his father claimed that they had met before. That he had, in fact, held him many times as an infant. His Father had told him this with a glint of pride in his eyes, however the thought only sent a sickening chill through Draco.

As they entered the room, the cloaked man turned to face them. Though the hood hid his scaly pallid features, the grim image of that face was burned eternally into Draco's mind. His instincts told him to run, but duty and fear of the consequences of that action kept him firmly in place. 

Finally the serpent-tongued wizard turned away from Draco and fixed his gaze on the elder of the two pale blond men. "Have you told him yet?"

Lucius bowed his head respectfully and replied, "No my lord, I thought I should leave that honor to you."

The Dark Lord made a noise of acknowledgment then refocused his attention on the younger Malfoy. "Your father tells me you are eager to join the ranks of my Death Eaters."

Though the statement was not posed as a question, Draco nodded in response.

"Good, good," Voldemort hissed in a pleased voice, as he moved closer.

"I have a job for you, young Malfoy."

Draco lifted his gaze to meet that of Lord Voldemort's and looked at him questioningly. 

The line that served as a mouth on his twisted face turned up in a mockery of a smile. "Call it an initiation." 

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

For once Draco arrived early for the train. He walked swiftly to the back and locked himself inside the last compartment. He figured that the spell he used wouldn't last for long once the train filled, but he needed some time alone to think. His father's master had set him on an impossible task; _gain the trust of Harry Potter_. Draco's stomach churned at the thought. The boy was the bane of Draco's existence. At every turn, the Golden Boy found a way to show the Slytherin up. What was worse, was that Draco knew he wasn't even trying to. Everything came so easily to him, he couldn't fail. 

With every ounce of his being, Draco Malfoy despised Harry Potter. He was also very certain the feeling was mutual. 

His father knew of Draco's rivalry with Potter and had in fact done very little to discourage it. Apparently though, he had not mentioned it to Lord Voldemort. Either that or Voldemort was extremely confident in the charm and power of persuasion that ran through the Malfoy bloodline. Being part Veela had its advantages, but Draco was sure it would take more than that to win the Gryffindor over. 

Even if Draco could separate Potter long enough away from those Weasel and Mudblood friends of his to speak with him, what would he say? He had offered his hand in friendship to Potter once before and had it slapped away. After all that had happened over the years, why would he do anything but the same?

It was possible that Potter might accept a truce if offered it, but Draco would have to back up his words with action to make them believable. If he changed too suddenly it would most certainly seem too suspicious and then he would never be able to gain Potter's trust. 

Draco dropped his head into his hands and let out a frustrated moan. _'Why me?' _The question rang through his head. _'Why did Lord Voldemort have to choose me for this mission? Surely there must have been some other student whose family was allegiant to him, that he could have used." _But as Draco thought on this, he realized those other students included Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The idea of either of those two somehow infiltrating the ranks of Potter's followers, caused an uncomely snort to emerge from his throat. _'No,'_ he thought resignedly, _'It had to be me.'_

Later that day, Draco found himself riding in a horseless carriage. He sighed discontentedly as it rolled to a halt in front of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pansy, who sat across from him, glanced at Draco curiously. Oblivious to her, as he had been on the whole trip there, Draco stepped out of the carriage. The night was cool and his breath carried across the air in a wisp of white. Grey clouds hung ominously above him.

Ahead of him, he caught his first glance at the boy he had been contemplating all day. He was climbing up the stone steps to the school, accompanied by a frizzy haired girl and a redheaded boy. They were laughing and looked so very happy together that Draco felt something like a pang of jealousy. But since that idea was so completely absurd, Draco quickly dismissed it.

Without a backward glance at his Slytherin companions, he followed up the steps, through the large doorway and headed toward the Great Hall.

When he reached the Slytherin table he sat down heavily onto his seat, resigned to an hour of tedious boredom. After the first years had lined up and the sorting began, Draco's gaze drifted toward the Gryffindor table. The entire table sat in rapt attention to the proceedings, cheering out whenever the hat shouted their house name. Draco barely spared a glance whenever a new Slytherin was announced. Considering he never associated with underclassmen, it didn't seem important. 

He glanced over at the staff table where the teachers sat and did a double take. Two spaces down from Dumbledore, next to Professor McGonagall, sat Draco's third year Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco was surprised, to say the least, to see the were-wolf had returned for another year. It was lucky that Draco had more pressing matters on his mind or he would have very vocally protested being taught by such a lowly creature for another year. _'Mudbloods and Purebloods being taught together by were-wolves and giants. And all because of a muggle loving fool. This school really has gone to the dogs.' _Draco sent a heated glance towards the headmaster and it was then that he spotted it.

His first thought was 'Grim!' until he saw Dumbledore surreptitiously handing it a snack under the table and it wagged its tail. Draco's features twisted into a mixture of amusement and disgust. 'Figures,' thought Draco, 'Today is turning out to be nothing more than a gigantic joke on me. I wonder when I'll wake up from this nightmare.' Draco sighed and glanced around the table at his classmates, none of whom seemed to have noticed the unusual animal yet.

His eyes shifted back to the Gryffindor table, settling on Potter as he leaned over and whispered something to Granger, who nodded her head. Messy black hair obscured the lightening-bolt shaped scar on his forehead and bright green eyes twinkled behind his glasses, as he smiled. 

Draco prided himself on his cunning, but even after spending an entire day thinking, he was no closer to coming up with a plan to beguile his long-time rival. He had a little over three months to succeed in Voldemort's scheme. Whatever the Dark Lord had planned, it would happen over winter break.

It irked Draco that Voldemort wouldn't disclose any of the details of his plan to him. He had questioned his father about it later, but he had only said that it wasn't important for Draco to know and that he only needed to follow through on his part. The way he had explained this though, through clenched teeth, suggested to Draco that Lucius had not been informed either.

Lost in his thoughts, Draco hadn't noticed Harry turn his way until it was too late. Green eyes locked onto grey and stared at him suspiciously. Draco quickly covered his surprise at being caught staring, but kept his usual sneer from appearing. If he was ever going to succeed, he was going to have to force himself from falling into old habits. Keeping his face neutral, he raised a thin eyebrow. Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco shrugged in response, looking away. Even as he watched the newest Hufflepuff bound down from the stool happily, Draco could feel Potter's glare burn into his flesh.

__

'Nope,' thought Draco sarcastically to himself, _'Getting Harry Potter to forget the past four years isn't going to be difficult at all.'_

That night Draco tossed and turned, twisting his sheets and blankets around him. He growled in frustration and clamped his hands over his ears, trying to drown out his own thoughts. He cursed Voldemort for giving him this task and cursed his father for ever bringing him to that monster.

Just thinking of those red eyes and snake-like features made his skin crawl. The first time Draco had found out he was going to meet Lord Voldemort he'd been excited, eager even. Just the name Voldemort instilled fear in people and fear was power. The same kind of power his father had always taught him to seek.

At first Draco thought he was to receive the Dark Mark, but after being led into his father's study room, he discovered that Voldemort only wanted to inspect him. To see if he really was Death Eater material, like his father had praised him to be (and was Draco ever surprised to hear that). But when Voldemort had stepped closer to Draco and his face became illuminated, Draco knew fear like he had never felt since his first year, during a rather unforgettable outing into the Forbidden Forest. Only years of conditioning, studying the dark arts, and experience with frightening beasts (mostly thanks to Care of Magical Creatures) had kept him from running screaming from the room. He almost wished he had when the Dark Lord raised his hand and touched Draco's cheek. It had felt cold and rough against his skin and he had to swallow back the bile that had risen in his throat. 

Voldemort may have once been a man, but whatever that creature was, it was not human. It was vile and it was evil.

Before that night, Draco had never believed in evil. He believed in power. But after witnessing what he had, he could no longer deny it. For evil was a living, breathing demon and it went by the name of Lord Voldemort.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

"He's doing it again," Ron said with a scowl, in between mouthfuls of toast. 

A fork paused just in front of Harry's mouth as he looked at his friend and asked, "Who?"

Ron made a face as though he'd eaten some bad jam. "Malfoy, he's staring at us again."

Hermione, who sat at Harry's side, leaned over and said, "Just ignore him. He's probably just trying to get a rise out of you."

Harry glanced over at the pale Slytherin, not surprised to see his eyes already averted, studying something in his hand. If Harry didn't know it were an act, he'd wonder how anyone could find a blueberry muffin so fascinating.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, if that were the case, wouldn't he just come over here and insult us? Subtlety has never been Malfoy's game."

A thoughtful look crossed Hermione's face as she stared across the hall. "He has been acting different. It's been a week already and he hasn't said one bad word to Ron, you, or me. I wonder why?"

"Whatever the reason," said Ron, "Its a change for the better. Still a bit creepy though, the way he keeps looking over here. He's taken to staring at you during class too."

Harry's eyebrows shot up over the rim of his glasses in surprise. "Has he?" Harry knew Draco had been staring at them during meals, although not from his own observation. It had been Hermione's keen eye to originally spot it. Since then they had become hyperaware of the Slytherin's gaze on them. But Harry had no idea the strange behavior had extended into classes.

Hermione sniffed, still eyeing the blond boy critically and said, "Well, I say as long as he's not making trouble, we should just let him be."

Harry made a vague noise in reply, unsure whether he could let it be. He decided to observe Malfoy carefully during class that day and see if he really was staring at him as much as Ron said so, or if he was just imagining things. He figured Ron was probably being paranoid, but if not, then Harry would consider confronting Malfoy. Granted, just looking at someone was hardly something to become alarmed about, but it was Malfoy and past experience taught him to be very cautious when dealing with the highborn wizard.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

Draco leaned back in his seat during Potions class, waiting for his cauldron to start boiling before he could add the remaining ingredients. Casually he turned his head and his lucid grey eyes skimmed over the visages of his classmates. Finally he settled his gaze on the freckled Weasley and the empty chair next to him. He perked up at this, only now realizing how late into the class it was and Potter still had not shown up. Silently, he wondered if he should ask Snape for a bathroom pass and go look for the stray Gryffindor. On second consideration it occurred to him that Hogwarts was huge and that Potter could be anywhere. The amount of time it would take to find him, he'd be missed. 

It had been a week since Voldemort set Draco on his task. Unable to come up with a plausible plan, Draco had decided to wait and search for some kind of opening or weakness that he could seize and twist to his own advantage. 

Moments later that opportunity presented itself in the form of Harry Potter himself. He burst through the door, with cheeks flushed from running and his hair even more of a mess than usual. 

Snape's sharp gaze fell on the boy and he sneered disdainfully. "You're late, Potter." The sheer coldness in his voice nearly sent a chill through even Draco's spine. 

Potter looked slightly flustered. "Sorry Professor, I-"

Snape held up a hand interrupting him. "I'm not interested in your excuses, Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor for being thirty minutes late to one of my lessons and a detention."

Potter's face fell and he looked like he was about protest, when he thought better of it. He sulkily made his way over to the seat next to Weasley, who was gazing at him in commiseration. After a moment of silence, the class went back to their work, whispering amongst themselves. 

Some of the Gryffindors were leaning over their desks talking to The Boy Who Lived, undoubtedly asking where he had been. 

Curious also, Draco edged his seat slightly closer, trying to listen in. Unfortunately, he couldn't make out anything coherent over the soft murmur of the classroom. 

From the seat next to him, Blaise Zambini nudged his arm with his elbow and pointed at the cauldron that was starting to boil over. Quickly he stood up and tossed in the crushed blue fairy wings whose cooling capabilities immediately caused the anti-toxicant they were brewing to simmer down.

He watched the potion's swirling colors turn from a murky green to blue and heard the footsteps of his teacher moving closer. A spark flashed malevolently through Draco's eyes as a wicked idea came to him, but he only had seconds to act. Grabbing a handful of left over herbs from Blaise's side of the table, he threw them into his cauldron. Knowing that they could not be added after the potion was completed and knowing exactly what the reaction would be if it was, Draco ducked under his desk just in time to see a pair of black dragon-hide boots come into view.

And then the loudest screech Draco could ever remember, since the last time Longbottom mucked up a potion, sounded above Draco. Following soon after was the thundering roar of laughter that echoed through the dungeon walls. Tentatively Draco peered out from under the table. Standing utterly still, in the aisle next to Draco's desk, covered head to toe in blue-ish green goo, was Severus Snape. Draco could see the Professor's face seething under the film covering it. He lifted a drenched hand and wiped the potion from his eyes. 

With a burning intensity that Draco had never witnessed before, Snape searched for the exploding potion's source. When he found it, his black eyes widened, obviously surprised to find his prized student at fault. But even that shock did not cool the Potions Master's temper. "Mr. Malfoy," he said with all the control he could muster. His deep voice hissed through clenched teeth as he simply said, "Detention."

When Snape turned away, Draco smiled smugly, supremely satisfied at the outcome. He turned his head towards the Gryffindor's side of the class, who were all staring at him in a mixture of shock and amusement. Draco looked for one particular Gryffindor and was pleased to see Potter wearing a similar expression. Draco grinned at him slyly, then acting as though nothing amiss had just happened, gracefully sat back down onto his seat. Next to him Blaise stammered incoherently, who, given his proximity to the cauldron, had also been soaked by the slimy concoction. Draco's cool demeanor only flickered slightly when he realized he'd sat in a puddle of the same goo.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

While the students cleaned off their desks, disposed of their potions, and dispersed from the classroom, Harry and Draco waited in their seats. Shortly after, Snape reappeared from his office, cleaner and in obviously fresh robes. He beckoned the two young wizards forward, who approached the disgruntled Potions Master cautiously. Draco noticed his shoulder length black hair appeared even greasier than usual and now had a slight green sheen to it.

Snape's sharp eyes darted between the two as he announced their punishment. "You will both serve out your detentions with me tomorrow night. There is a certain flower that only blooms at midnight in the Forbidden Forest that Madame Pomfrey needs for her healing balms. You will help me search for it."

The boys shared stricken looks, each remembering the last time they went into the Forbidden Forest together.

Draco stared at the Potions Master in disbelief. Snape couldn't be that cruel_. 'No, wait, he could,' _Draco corrected himself. _'But not to me.'_ The corner of the professor's mouth was twitching up in a way that could almost be described as a smirk. Draco wondered if it was possible that it was a joke. _'Snape never jokes.'_ With that thought, Draco knew he would be spending the next night in the place he'd had nightmares about all through his first and second years. 

Uncaring to his favorite student's inner plight, Snape concluded, "You will meet me in the entrance hall at eleven thirty." When the two students didn't move, he sneered, "You may go. _Now._" 

And so they went, back to their respective houses, to dwell on their impending punishment.

The next morning at breakfast, a large eagle owl swept down and dropped a letter onto the Slytherin table. Draco recognized it as one of his father's owls and pocketed the small envelope without opening it. He quickly drank the rest of his pumpkin juice and grabbed a biscuit off a plate as he stood and left early. A few of his housemates looked at him curiously, but knew better then to ask.

The Slytherin common room was empty when he arrived, so he sat down at a nearby desk and opened the letter. His suspicions about what the letter concerned were confirmed as he scanned the page. His father's neat script read:

__

Dear Draco,

I am eager to hear how things are progressing at school, since I have yet to hear word from you. I do hope you have not forgotten your promise. I will be quite displeased if you are unable to fulfil your duties. Do not let me down. Write soon.

Your father,

Lucius Malfoy

After Draco read the last line, the letter combusted in a bright flash. Draco rolled his eyes at the lengths his father's paranoid mind would take him. While the letter had been cryptic, Draco understood the message. Taking a piece of parchment off the desk, he dipped a quill into a bottle of ink and started on his reply.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

Draco sat slumped in an armchair in the Slytherin common room, awaiting his sentence. He had thought that getting himself detention with Potter was a brilliant idea. It was a perfect chance to get the Gryffindor boy alone, but after discovering what his punishment was, he was beginning to regret his hasty actions.

****

Draco's first trip into the forest had been less than pleasant and it was not an experience he was looking forward to repeating, especially not with Harry Potter. There were all sorts of menacing beasts creeping within the depths of the forest and misfortune followed The Boy Who Lived wherever he went, or more precisely fell on those around him. Potter himself seemed exempt from the curse, escaping from countless escapades unscathed. Draco was not eager to find out how he would fair alone with the boy, surrounded by deadly creatures. The only alleviation to his worries was that Snape would be there. He knew the Potions Master would not allow anything bad to befall them while they were under his care. 

Draco sprawled even further down the chair and stretched his legs in front of the fireplace. The fire's warmth spread over him, relaxing tense muscles. He glanced at the time and noticed it was already a quarter past eleven. Standing, he stretched, then headed out of the dungeons to meet his fate.

Snape was there, waiting impatiently by the doors. Draco strolled silently up to him, guessing the professor was still fuming about the potion incident the day before. Draco had not wanted to upset Snape, who he considered the only likeable teacher in Hogwarts, but it had seemed necessary to get what he wanted. Now that Draco had time to think on it, he could have used simpler, less explosive ways to get detention. Admittedly though, none as foolproof as the one he'd chosen. 

Just as Snape was Draco's favorite teacher, Draco was Snape's favorite student. He figured it wouldn't take too long to get back under his good graces. He couldn't say the same about any of the other Professors, who were always favoring Potter, almost to the point of coddling him. Snape seemed to be the only Professor who didn't treat Potter like he was something special, which, as far as Draco was concerned, he wasn't. 

Moments later, Potter came bounding towards them. 

Snape sneered. "Can't be bothered to be on time for anything can you, Potter? Another ten points from Gryffindor for being late."

Draco was somewhat impressed as Harry did a very good impression of a goldfish. The pale blond covertly covered a smirk. If one had to be fair to Potter, of which of course one didn't, he was only a couple minutes late. 

Harry recovered quickly enough and they soon followed Snape outside. They passed by Hagrid's hut on their way towards the Forbidden Forest and Draco noticed Potter craning his neck, looking for something. 

__

'Probably hoping that oaf of a half-giant Hagrid will be joining us. Sorry Potter, you won't be saved that easily.'

They continued past and all too soon they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Snape suddenly stopped walking and turned to face them. He held up the lantern and it's bright magical rays shone on them. Draco flinched slightly from the sudden light and squinted, trying to see Snape's face as the Professor ordered, "Wands out." 

He waited for his students to comply before turning back and finding the little used path into the forest. Draco stayed near the Head of Slytherin House, still uneasy about being in the Forbidden Forest. Potter trailed a small ways behind. 

As they walked, Snape told them about the flower they would be looking for. Its common name was Romeo's Kiss. It bloomed until late into fall, but because it only blossomed at night, it was extremely hard to find. The inner petals were yellow, but the outer ones were a slivery white. Strangely enough, it was the yellow petals that held the medicinal qualities that were needed and the silver petals, if consumed, were poisonous. 

Draco took special note of that bit of information. 

Snape held up a hand and they stopped. He went off the path, lithely stepping between fallen branches, roots, and underbrush. Draco and Harry did not fare as well as they stumbled over the darkened forest floor.

Snape knelt in front of a large tree. Small delicate looking vines twisted themselves around its base. Growing on one side of it, where the moonlight trickled through the dense tree branches above, were several blossoms. Pulling on a pair of dragon-hide gloves, Snape opened a satchel and carefully plucked the blossoms and placed them inside. Once finished, he handed another small satchel to Draco and an extra set of gloves. 

"Go back to the path and see if you can find anymore from there. I'm going to keep looking here." Snape turned from Draco and fixed his gaze on the other teenager. "Potter, I know that sometimes your adventuring spirit gets the better of you, but whatever you do, do not stray from the path. I have more important things to attend to, than spending the remainder of the evening searching for wayward students in the heart of Forbidden Forest. If by some chance you do run across trouble, as you undoubtedly will, send a flare up into the sky. You do remember that bit of elementary magic, yes? Good. Now get going and for Merlin's sake, when you pick the flowers, be careful not to bruise the petals."

Eager to get to the open path, away from the thick trees and wild bushes where endless shadows crept, Draco led them back. When the waning light of Snape's lantern grew too dim to see properly, Harry lifted his wand and exclaimed, "Lumos!" 

A sudden light filled the air around them, bleeding onto the path in front of them. They walked in silence for a while, peering through the scattered trees that lined the small dirt trail, looking for the silver and yellow flowers.

Harry kept up the search for as long as he could manage, but his gaze kept drifting over to the blond next to him. He'd been late to class, the real reasons of which he hoped Snape would never find out, which involved a certain black dog, so he hadn't been able to observe Malfoy like he planned. But when he did finally arrive, Draco's behavior was so odd, it was enough to raise real suspicions in Harry's mind. In all his years at Hogwart's, he'd never seen Malfoy fail a potion. The only other conclusion was that he'd done it deliberately._ 'But why?'_ Seeing that questioning himself wasn't getting him anywhere, he voiced the question aloud, "Why did you do it?"

Harry didn't notice the slight falter in Draco's step, before he turned his head to look at him. "Do what, Potter," he cautiously asked.

Harry rolled his eyes as though it should be obvious what he was referring to. "Why did you sabotage your own cauldron?"

Draco cocked one eyebrow. "What makes you think I did it on purpose? Maybe I'm just bad at Potions," he replied in a drawling voice.

Harry's laugh was startling in the silence of the forest and caused Draco to jump slightly.

Draco scowled. "What's so funny?"

Harry smirked and replied simply, "You."

Draco was about to make a retort, when he realized that Potter was trying to bait him and he quickly held his tongue.

Harry frowned when the Slytherin kept silent. This time last year, the two would already have their wands out, ready to duel, but now Draco was ignoring him. 

Had Malfoy really changed over the summer? Harry doubted it, but he was behaving differently, there had to be a reason why. Harry knew he probably shouldn't care as long as Draco was leaving him alone, but he did. There had been too many changes in Harry's life since the end of his fourth year and Draco's sudden indifference was unnerving him to no end.

More questions filled Harry's head as they walked. Draco had gone several paces ahead of him, more than likely to avoid further conversation. No longer interested in finding flowers, Harry watched Draco from behind as though some clue might be divined through his body language. Despite the late hour, his back, shoulders, and neck were perfectly aligned as he walked down the uneven twisting path. Harry tried straightening his own slouched frame, but found he didn't move as gracefully as Draco did. His long legs kept him in the lead and his robes hugged his hips, outlining them as they swayed slightly with each step. Harry's gaze locked onto the hypnotic movement and he soon lost all line of thought.

He'd barely comprehended that those legs had stopped moving, before almost plowing into the blond Slytherin. He felt heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment and quickly lowered the light away from his face hoping Draco wouldn't notice. 

Fortunately for Harry, Draco hadn't and didn't even spare him a glance as he pointed to a tree off to the side. Harry's gaze followed his hand and spotted the yellow and silver flower. They walked closer. There was only one, the rest seemed to have been plucked, but by who or what they couldn't guess. Draco put on the dragon-hide gloves and very carefully pulled it from its stem and placed it in the bag he carried over his shoulder.

While Draco did this, Harry wandered slightly further on. From a distance he saw several more blossoms growing off a tree, glowing in the moonlight. Draco caught him before he went any further. "Where do you think you're going? Snape said to stay to the path."

Harry sighed impatiently. "Yeah, but who knows how long that could take. There's a whole bunch just over there. If we get those then we can be out of here that much faster."

Draco scowled as he thought it out. On one hand the sooner he got out of the forest the better, on the other hand straying deeper into the woods with Potter, a virtual trouble magnet, was not a good idea. 

Potter made up his mind for him as he turned and headed towards the tree. Draco swore under his breath, before taking one last fleeting glance at the path and followed after.

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

Draco knelt down in front of the tall pine tree. The bark on its wide base was cracked and brittle from where the vines strangled it. He set the satchel onto the ground next to him and began reaping each of the Romeo's Kisses. 

With nothing better to do than hold up the light, Harry slumped down against a nearby tree. He winced as he sat on a pinecone and tossed it aside. He shifted to a more comfortable position and crossed his ankles. He shivered, though no breeze broke through the dense foliage above. He wished he had worn a warmer cloak and looked at Draco's green and silver scarf enviously. 

His aristocratic features were set in a look of concentration as he worked diligently, but slowly. He lifted one gloved hand to gently cup a flower, while the other hand twisted the stem behind it. He then repeated the process, carefully setting each flower into the bag, being mindful not to damage the petals as he handled them. Harry was surprised at how serious Draco was in his task. In his mind he always saw Draco as arrogant and careless.

He was also surprised Draco wasn't trying to make him do all the work. So far, Harry hadn't had to do anything more than watch. He suspected Draco was probably doing it to show off to Snape. Not that he needed to. Harry believed that even if Draco started swinging from the trees above singing 'I'm a little Clabbert' Snape would still praise him. He would probably even award Slytherin points for cleverness and reprimand Harry for not thinking of it first. 

Such was the life of Harry Potter. 

He glared at the other boy impatiently. He was still picking flowers. "Can't you hurry that a little?"

Draco didn't turn his head, but his steely grey eyes shifted toward him. "You're welcome to try and do better, Potter, but when we return with the bag half filled with mutilated blossoms, _you_ can explain it to Professor Snape."

Normally Harry would have risen to the challenge, but it was late and he was tired. Though he'd never admit it to Malfoy, he didn't really think he could do a better job. Plus he didn't want to give Snape any reason to give him another detention. So instead he settled on making a face at Draco when he wasn't looking.

Draco sensed the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned in annoyance only to find Harry had closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the tree behind him. His black hair fell over his eyes, in desperate need of cutting. The light from his wand washed out his features making him appear paler than usual. As much as Draco despised everything Harry was, he couldn't help feeling a small amount of attraction. This more than anything else about Potter, annoyed Draco the most. He was much too thin, his clothes hardly ever fit right and his hair perpetually made him look as though he'd just rolled out of bed. Add to that he was a Gryffindor, a mudblood sympathizer, his archenemy, and _the bloody Boy Who Lived_ and the attraction made no sense. And yet, at times, he still found Potter infuriatingly... _cute_. 

Draco sneered at himself in disgust for thinking such a thing and turned back to his task. He kept his eyes averted from the other boy and tried to focus on what he was doing. He paused when he got to the last flower and dared another glance at Harry. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was slightly parted. His chest rose slowly up and down. Draco would have guessed he was asleep if not for the fist firmly grasped around his wand.

He waited a short moment to be sure Harry wouldn't open his eyes and slipped the flower into a pocket in his robes. He rose to his feet with little trouble and straightened out his robes. He was just pulling off his gloves, when a shadow caught his eye. 

Its shape twisted slightly and moved closer, gliding silently across the ground. Draco's heart pounded heavily against his chest. He clutched a shaky hand around his wand and swallowed nervously. _'No, not a shadow,'_ Draco soon realized as it neared. It paused as it reached the threshold of Harry's wand-light. It edged around the barrier of light and darkness. 

It rose up, resembling something out of Draco's nightmares, before crossing over into the light.

Draco held back a gasp. It appeared to be a black robe, moving without a corporeal body. All light vanished against it, as though it was nothing more than a dark void or some kind of sentient black hole.

It slowed as it reached Harry's feet.

Draco forced his breathing to calm, before he attempted speaking. Quietly, he warned, "Potter, don't move. Don't speak."

He saw Harry's hand tense around his wand, before his eyelids flashed open, revealing startling green eyes. They widened as they saw what was inching up his leg. 

Draco pointed his wand at what was now up to Harry's knees and shouted, "Stupefy!"

A spark flashed from Draco's wand and hit the dark creature against its side. The spell seemed to be absorbed into its blackness and had no affect. With a determined scowl, Draco straightened his arm. "Stupefy!" Still, the spell did nothing. However the creature finally took notice of Draco and turned away from Harry.

Its flattened body rippled across the ground as it glided towards Draco. Draco's stormy eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and fear. The muscles on his arm tensed and flexed under the sleeve of his robe as he took aim. In a strangled voice he cried, "Crucio!" The thing faltered only slightly, before it readied itself to attack. 

Draco, fully realizing his imminent danger, pushed away the feeling of shock that was creeping over him and jumped out of the way. He ran, stumbling, toward Harry, who was already on his feet. He grabbed him by his arm, pulling the dark haired boy along as he ran. It didn't take long for Harry to start moving his feet too and Draco let go. 

"What was that?" Harry demanded in a breathless voice as they ran through the forest. 

"How should I know?" Draco snarled angrily, but even as he said it, he was searching through his mind for some recollection of a similar creature. 

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed grabbing a hold of his sleeve, stopping him. 

Draco turned in annoyance. "Don't stop, the thing's probably still behind us."

"We need to get back to the path! We're going in the wrong direction."

"Well, what direction is it?"

Harry looked wildly around. "I... I don't know."

"Great." Draco quickly looked around their surroundings then pointed in a direction. "That way."

"You're sure," Harry asked, looking unconvinced.

"Yes," growled Draco, before clamping a hand on Harry's shoulder and shoving him in the direction, ahead of him.

They ran for a long while and it became obviously clear that they were nowhere near the path. 

When Draco's side began to hurt and both boys became too breathless to run any further, they slowed then halted under a grove of younger trees. Draco clutched his side and tilted his head up, trying to catch his breath. The branches of the trees were thinner here and Draco could see the stars piercing the night sky above. 

When Harry finally had enough breath to speak he turned on Malfoy with a glare. "This is the way to path, huh, Malfoy?"

Draco didn't flinch. "Oh please, Potter. Like you had any better idea what direction the path lay."

Harry's eyes narrowed in accusation. "You just picked a direction at random and ran, didn't you?"

Adrenaline still pumped through Draco and his face already a faint shade of pink from the running, deepened. He angrily spat, "So what if I did? Better than standing around waiting for that _thing _to catch up with us!"

At the mention of the creature that pursued them, both boys quieted. They looked uneasily at the dirt ground and tried ineffectually to peer into the shadows that surrounded them. Forgetting their argument, they moved closer together, holding their wands firmly.

"Do you see it?" whispered Harry.

"I can't see a thing, Potter. Only shadows and more shadows. It could be anywhere," Draco said in a less than quiet voice.

Harry made a shushing noise.

Draco sneered irritably. "Why? As far as I could tell that thing doesn't have ears."

"Maybe not, but there are other things in this forest, than just... whatever that was."

Draco felt a sudden queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. He wondered how he could have been so daft as to follow Potter. He knew it was a bad idea and yet he went along anyway. He couldn't have Potter thinking he was afraid, his pride wouldn't allow it. Draco realized his pride got him in more trouble than anything else did. _'No, scratch that. Harry Potter gets me into more trouble than anything else.' _ He glanced at the boy next to him. _'I should have let that monster have him. I could have runaway. Why didn't I? Why did I save him?' _

His thoughts were interrupted by a muttered exclamation. "Snape, of course!"

Draco stared at the black haired teen in confusion. "What?"

"Snape is still out there! Send a flare up, he'll come find us."

Draco nearly slapped himself on the forehead, but refrained. _'Snape. Why didn't I think of that? Instead we've been running around like madmen.' _He ignored the little voice that told him it was because he was too scared at the time to think of anything else. _'Malfoys' are never afraid.'_ At least that's what Draco's father always told him. Determined not to let his emotions rule his actions any longer, he lifted up his wand and pointed it at the sky. 

A green light burst from the tip of Draco's wand and shot up into the air leaving a sparkling trail after it. It hung in midair a moment, before dispersing in a brilliant explosion of sparks. The forest was cast in an eerie green glow as the sparks fell down and shimmered around them. 

Draco watched as the magical specks of light twinkled down, when he felt something nudging his side. He looked down to see it was Harry's hand and glanced up to meet his face, only to find Harry wasn't looking at him, but something past him. He turned with a sense of dread and saw what it was.

The lingering light from the flare illuminated the area around them and everything in it, including a sinuous black shape that skulked along the trees that encircled them. It seemed wary of the green light and kept to the shadows.

Draco's heart, which had finally started to slow down, sped up again. This time however, he forced himself to remain calm. He studied the strange creature as it rippled like a cloak over the weeds and grass that covered the forest floor. He went through the catalogue in his mind of all the beasts and magical creatures he had memorized over the years. There was very little that could withstand the Cruciatus Curse, which quickly narrowed down the choices. Finally something clicked. "I know what it is. It's a Lethifold!"

"Great! Now how does that help us," asked Harry and Draco noticed how much closer the Lethifold had gotten.

"I know how to defeat it," Draco said with more confidence then he really felt.

"Terrific, what are you waiting for then? Do it!"

Draco raised his wand once more. He took a calming breath, closed his eyes, and in a clear voice said, "Expecto patronum!"

Nothing happened.

Draco swore loudly. "I can't do it. You'll have to."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, but no happy memories would come to him. 

"What's the matter," Draco's snappish voice broke his concentration.

"I can't do it either."

Harry heard Draco curse under his breath. "I've seen you do this first-hand, Potter. I know you can do it. Just think of something pleasant. Think about... your first kiss," suggested Draco urgently.

Draco didn't know how it was possible for Harry to blush in a life-threatening situation. "I've never..." Harry was too embarrassed to continue.

"You've got to be kidding me," but Draco knew he wasn't. Harry had just the sort of nobility that would probably prevent him from using his celebrity status to get girls. Draco doubted many girls, or guys for that matter, would even be interested in Potter if it wasn't for that scar on his head. He didn't have the kind of stunning beauty that was noticeable at first glance. It was there, but one had to look closer to see it. 

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared back at Draco. His cheeks were rosy from the combination of cold and embarrassment. Draco's eyes drifted down to his pink lips, which parted slightly. In the back of his mind, Draco knew the Lethifold was getting closer. Something compulsive inside him took over and unthinkingly Draco grabbed the front of Harry's robes, pulled him closer, and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Harry stood momentarily still, in shock. It quickly wore off as he fully realized who was kissing him. With a disgusted noise, he forcefully pushed Draco away.

"Wha-" Harry's voice cracked. He tried again, "What was that?"

Draco did his best to shrug nonchalantly, though on the inside he was reeling at what he'd just done. "Just trying to give you something pleasant to think about."

Anger sparked through Harry's eyes. "Draco, that was not pleasant!" He wiped a shaking hand across his mouth.

Draco didn't know why, but anger swelled up inside him at Harry's words and he shouted, "Well forgive me for not thinking clearly when I'm about to be devoured by a living cloak! Which you are about to be too, if you hadn't noticed. Now if you don't mind, think some bloody happy thoughts and summon that damn stag!"

The last of the magical embers were dying out and the Lethifold took the opportunity to glide towards them. 

Harry once again closed his eyes and visibly calmed himself. He let the first happy thought that came to mind, wash over him. A strange warm sensation surrounded him. His toes and fingers tingled and it felt as though butterfly wings fluttered against the insides of his stomach. He felt light and heavy at the same time. He tried not to think why this particular thought made him feel this way and instead tried to just lose himself to it. Unbidden, he heard his voice say, "Expecto patronum!"

He opened his eyes to see a silver-white stag charging from his wand toward the Lethifold that threatened them. It speared the cloak-like creature with its antlers and shook its head viscously, tearing it apart. Black shreds fell to the ground harmlessly. The Patronus stomped its hooves, then turned to look back at Harry. Harry stared back at it and took a step forward. His arm reached out to touch the stag, but before his fingers could brush against its silver hide, it disappeared. He let out a disappointed sigh, then looked down at the remains of the Lethifold. It was no longer a threat. 

He heard Draco step beside him and say, "That was incredible."

"You think?" Harry glanced at him sideways. Shadows accentuated his angular face and his grey eyes remained fixed on the spot where the stag had stood. His expression was that of awe and Harry blinked in surprise. 

Draco caught Harry staring and quickly schooled his expression into that of his usual apathetic manner. Silently he cursed himself for letting his guard down. He turned away and peered into the forest around them. "Where the bloody hell is Snape?"

Harry continued to stare at him. He seemed distracted and it took a moment before he answered, "I- I don't know."

Draco turned to face him and was slightly taken aback by the strange expression Harry was studying him with. Draco stared back trying to decipher its meaning. His sharp voice cut through the silence, "What?"

"Malfoy, why did you kiss me? Really?"

Draco physically flinched at the question. He briefly wished that he knew how to properly use the Obliviate curse. It would be much easier to erase the memory from both their minds than try to explain it. "I panicked. That's all. It didn't mean anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh." Harry didn't say anymore. His gaze drifted down towards the ground at his feet.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked up. "No!" Quieter he replied, "No, I'm not. It's not exactly something I want others to know about either, you know." After a moment he added, "Besides," an impish grin grew on his face, "Who would believe me?"

"There's that," agreed Draco, glad that Harry didn't seem to be making too much of it. "I'm having a bit of trouble believing it myself." 

"Hmm," was all Harry said. He was still staring at Draco strangely.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and crossed his arms. "Was there something else?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Nothing," he replied, but his expression clearly said otherwise. "I don't think Snape's coming. We should try to find the path and get back to Hogwarts. I have a bad feeling about this."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Now you have a bad feeling?" 

Harry ignored his sarcastic tone. "Something's not right. I remember now, reading about Lethifolds. They like hot climates, right? So what was one doing here at Hogwarts? I think this may have been more than a chance encounter. And where's Snape? He must have seen the flare."

"So what are you saying? That someone deliberately set that thing on us? Who would do such a thing?"

Harry narrowed his eyes on him. "Gee, Malfoy, I don't know. Who could possibly want me dead?"

"You can't mean..." Suddenly everything seemed to click together in Draco's mind. Draco receiving detention with Harry. Draco informing his father. Snape leading them into the forest and sending them off alone. The Lethifold. It all made sense. They _had_ been set up. _'By Voldemort.' _Draco shook the idea from his head. _'It couldn't have been Voldemort. It doesn't make sense. Why tell me to make friends with Potter, then immediately try to kill him? And why not tell me beforehand?'_ "You're insane, Potter. How could he even get onto the school grounds? There are wards protecting it just for that reason! And why would he send some creature after you? Why not come himself? Its more likely that great oaf, Professor Hagrid, is at fault. He's always smuggling in dangerous creatures. Maybe it's one of his?"

Harry looked offended. "Even Hagrid wouldn't bring something that dangerous near school grounds!"

"Are you so certain?"

Harry's indignant look faltered and Draco could see that he wasn't. He decided it was useless debating where, or whom, the creature may have come from and said, "I think we should get back to finding the trail."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead nodded his head in agreement. "But which way?"

Draco smiled, slightly smugly, as an idea came to him. He held up his wand and muttered a spell. The wand lifted from his hand, perpendicular to the ground. It spun around a few times before finally settling on a direction. Draco looked at where it was pointing, then pointed his hand to the left. "That way."

Harry looked at him curiously. "What was that?"

Draco grabbed his wand from the air and smiled. "A compass spell. The wand will always point to the north. Hogwarts is to the west of us, therefor we go left."

"Hmm... That's a very handy trick there, Malfoy, but I'll believe it when I see it."

Draco bowed mockingly. "Then watch, Potter, and be amazed."

"Right." Harry waved his arm in the direction Draco had indicated. "Shall we go then? I think I'll feel a lot better once I can actually see the Hogwarts castle."

Draco agreed, happy to leave the forest and its beasts behind.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight

They walked silently a ways, both were eager to return as quickly as possible, but cautious of attracting the attention of anymore unwanted creatures. Draco felt physically tired from the ordeal, while his mind raced trying to sort out everything that happened. He cursed himself for losing control in front of Potter. His Father often berated him for letting his emotions rule him. A Malfoy had to be cool and always in control. So whenever something went wrong, or astray from his plans, Draco couldn't handle it. When he first realized that something wasn't going his way, it would start as an irritation. When the situation didn't change, it would quickly grow into frustration. That would then turn into anger, which inevitably lead to him acting out irrationally. _'Like kissing your worst enemy.' _Draco wasn't quite ready to deal with that, so instead he thought about the Lethifold and how it had come to find itself in the Forbidden Forest. He refused to believe that Voldemort could have sent it. It just didn't fit into the plan, or what Draco had deduced to be the plan. The only likely reason for befriending Potter that Draco could see would be to gather information on what Dumbledore and his followers were up to.

So far, Draco hadn't been living up to his part of the plan. This night had been a disaster. He'd wanted to be alone with the Gryffindor and while that had happened, anything else had been doomed since the moment Snape said they would be going into the Forbidden Forest. Originally he wanted the chance to feel Potter out (_'Feel Potter out...' _Well, he'd done that hadn't he? Draco shuddered. _'Uhrg, concentrate!'_) to see exactly where he stood with him, and how much work it was going to take to change his mind. After that he'd hoped to somehow plant the first few seeds of trust, to show that he'd changed. To do that, he would eventually have to convince Potter that he wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord. Not an easy task, considering he'd never hidden his views on muggle-borns before.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the other boy's gaze on him. He looked back and raised an eyebrow.

Harry stared back a while longer before finally asking, "Back there, why did you try to save me?"

__

'Why indeed,' wondered Draco._ 'Because the Dark Lord might have killed me if you died, before he had a chance at you.' _Of course Draco didn't say that. He thought a moment, searching for the right words that would gain the wanted response. "Because some things are more important than petty rivalries." Draco paused for effect, "Like winning a war."

Harry stopped in his tracks. He grabbed Draco's arm as he stepped ahead of him, turning him around. "What do you mean by that?"

Something like his old sneer crossed over features, in disgust over his next words. "Like it or not, even I know you're the wizarding world's last and only hope against You-Know-Who."

"Surely you of all people have nothing to fear from Voldemort." To Harry's surprise Draco didn't even flinch at the use of the Dark Lord's name.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come off it Malfoy! I know all about your dad being a Death Eater."

"And how exactly would you know that?"

Harry's face became very grim and his eyes seemed to cloud over slightly. "You forget, last year I was captured by them. He was there."

Draco was pale with shock. "If you're so sure of that, then why hasn't the ministry arrested him?" He tried to keep the fear he felt from his voice.

"Because the ministry is still denying Voldemort's return," Harry's voice was cold, "Believe me Malfoy, if the ministry ever wizens up, I would gladly see Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. Along with anyone else willing to follow him."

Draco didn't need it spelled out that Harry was speaking of him. He thought about his reply and finally decided that sometimes truth was the best lie. "I may be many things Potter, but I am not evil. Or a madman. And I would have to be to want to follow _him_. As for my father, whatever he may or may not be, I am not him." '_...No matter how hard I've tried to be."_

The sound of hooves hitting the earth trodden ground interrupted them. Something rustled beyond the bushes and trees before them and the steady thumping drew closer. Suddenly a centaur emerged from the woods. His long white-blond hair fluttered across his shoulders as he skidded to a halt in front of the boys.

"Harry Potter? You've chosen a most ominous time to venture into the woods once more."

Draco turned from the great centaur to Harry. "Potter, you know... him?"

"Yeah," Harry replied not bothering to look back at Draco, "That's Firenze. We met that time in the Forbidden Forest in our first year."

"A most fortuitous encounter, but one I had hoped not to repeat," the centaur replied in a deep somber voice.

It towered over Harry's short frame, as he took a step closer. "Firenze, what's going on?"

"I sense dark magic on the winds, Harry Potter. There is much danger for you here."

"What kind of danger?" barked Draco, bored by the centaur's senseless banter.

Firenze turned his head and studied Draco, as though noticing him for the first time. "A magic not wrought by beasts, but something much more sinister."

"Terrific, that was very helpful," Draco replied sarcastically. Firenze continued to stare at Draco and approached him. Draco stepped back nervously. The centaur seemed to be sniffing the air around him. Draco gulped as the creature leaned over, to peer closer at him. 

After a moment, he straightened and backed away smiling. "Aw, I see."

"See? See what?"

Firenze smiled widely at Draco and spread his arms. "You have nothing to fear here, cousin. All creatures born of magic are welcomed into the forest."

Draco tried to speak, but all he could manage was a croaked, "What?"

Firenze just continued to smile. Harry watched them both with a look of bewilderment that matched Draco's. Finally he broke the silence and asked, "Firenze, can you help us find the path?"

"Of course, just follow my tracks from whence I have come." The smile disappeared and worry lines replaced it. "But do travel wary. Another of your kind was snatched away only moments ago."

"Another of our kind?" Harry repeated slowly.

"Snape! What's happened? Where is he? Who's taken him?" Draco asked in flurry of questions.

"Faceless men swathed in the grey tones of an approaching storm. Thunder did crackle around them, such was their fury. I dared not venture closer."

There was a grim, deathly quiet tone to Harry's voice, that Draco did not like at all, when he spoke, "I understand."

Draco looked between the centaur and Harry irritably. "Is that another gift of yours Potter? You understand Centaur-speak as well as Parseltongue? Because so far I have not understood one utterance from that blithering creature!"

"Malfoy, be quiet!" Harry's voice was quiet, but sharp and caught Draco by surprise. "Where did they take him?" 

"I am truly sorry, for I cannot say."

"Are they still here?"

Draco was startled to see how pale Harry had become. 

"No, but I still sense danger for you here."

"Right. One more question. When Snape left with them, was he standing?"

"Yes."

Draco noticed the color returning to Harry's cheeks, but whether that was from relief or anger he wasn't sure. He took the opportunity to speak, "Who are 'they'?"

"The eaters of death," Firenze answered for Harry.

"You mean Death-Eaters? Here? That's impossible." But despite Draco's protests he felt a sudden chill along his back and he found himself looking wildly around the forest.

"Don't bother, Malfoy." Harry's voice sounded deadened and tired. "We have to get back to the school. Thank you, Firenze."

"Anytime, Harry Potter. Let us hope that circumstances will be more pleasant in our next encounter."

Harry nodded, then started walking towards the way the centaur had appeared. Before Draco could follow, the centaur stopped beside him and nodded. "Farewell, cousin. Know that you will always be welcome among the centaurs." 

Draco stared after the strange creature as it trotted away. He shook his head, then noticing he was alone, quickly sprinted the opposite direction to catch up with Harry.

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine

They found their way through the forest, with no sign of Snape or the Death Eaters, and stopped only when they reached the first step to the castle entrance. From where Draco stood looking back, the dark forest didn't appear to be more than an ink blob marring the horizon. He felt a sickening tightness in his stomach as he thought of Snape. He turned away and headed up the stairs. Wordlessly they walked into the castle. Draco followed beside Harry through the school. Both were too lost in thought to acknowledge the other.

Draco wondered if Death Eaters had really taken Snape. He only had the word of a centaur to go on. They were notorious for speaking in riddles and vague omens. _'What was that centaur's name? Firenze? He wasn't anymore straightforward than the rest of them. Although he did say 'eaters of death', that could only mean one thing.' _Draco frowned. It was hard for him to believe, but something inside of him was telling him that it was true. _'But why Snape? Why not Potter?' _His footsteps echoed after Harry's as they walked.

'I wonder how close they were to us. I wonder if they were watching us. Did they send the Lethifold after Potter? Was it a trap all along? Perhaps the Lethifold was supposed to kill Potter. Then, maybe, the Death Eaters were there to collect me after, so that I could join my father and Voldemort. Was my father there? Was Voldemort?' Draco shuddered. '_Did they see me defending Potter from the Lethifold?'_ He felt a sudden surge of panic. _'Its not my fault! How was I supposed to know? No one ever tells me anything!'_ Draco shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He reminded himself that it was Snape that had been taken and not Harry or himself. _'How does Snape fit into all of this?'_

Another thought froze Draco in place_. 'If the Death Eaters were in there with us... Could they have seen me...'_ All the blood drained from Draco's face. What would his father do to him, if he knew Draco had kissed Harry Potter?

__

'Maybe... Maybe this is all a mistake. Maybe the Death Eaters were never there. That centaur kept calling me cousin. Clearly it was delusional. Any number of things could have happened to Snape, really.' While Draco was trying to convince himself of this, he noticed Harry far ahead of him. He only then realized he'd stopped walking. Quickly he ran to catch up.

Draco stopped again when they entered a corridor he didn't recognize and placed a hand on Harry's arm, halting him as well. When Harry turned to face him, Draco was startled at what he saw. The normally soft lines around his face were hardened and his bright green eyes seemed much darker than usual. He looked older. Much older than any fifteen year old ever should.

Draco's voice was surprisingly soft when he asked, "Where are we going?"

Harry's eyes seemed to come out of the fog they were in and he looked around at their surroundings. "This is the way to Dumbledore's office. It's just around that corner. Have we been walking that long?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. He had never been to the Headmaster's office before and since he'd been too wrapped up in his own thoughts, he had no idea how much time had passed. They continued walking until they reached a large statue. Draco watched as Harry stood in front of it, his face contorted in a look of concentration. He continued that way, until Draco had the brief thought that he was having a staring contest against the stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog."

"What?"

Harry ignored Draco's question and continued, "Lemon drop. Cockroach Cluster. Canary Cream..."

"Have you gone nutters, Potter? Or has that empty pit of your stomach made its way to the empty space that is your brain?"

"No, Malfoy," Harry replied sharply, "I'm trying to guess the Headmaster's password."

"By listing off every sweet know to wizarding-kind?" Draco stared at him as though there was still a distinct possibility the Boy-Who-Lived had finally lost what was left of his sanity.

"Yes," was Harry's only reply before continuing, "Fizzing Whizbee. Blood Pop."

Suddenly the gargoyle leapt to the side, revealing an entranceway. 

"Blood Pop?" Harry repeated. "Really? Ew."

Before either could move to enter, someone appeared in the doorway on his way out. The man stumbled to a stop as he noticed the two boys.

"Harry?" The man's eyes shifted to Draco. "And Malfoy? What are you boys doing out here? Shouldn't you both be in your dorms? Its after hours."

"Hello Professor Lupin," Harry's voice was quiet.

Draco's voice was laced with annoyance as he explained, "We had detention with Snape."

"And what has our dear Potions master done now, to bring you both here."

"He's gone," replied Harry.

"Pardon," asked Lupin, whose previous grin quickly changed to a concerned frown by Harry's expression.

"He said Snape's gone," said Draco, "Vanished, poof, into the Forbidden Forest."

"He was taken by Death Eaters."

Draco's cool grey eyes shot towards Harry. "Maybe Death Eaters. We didn't see. We only have the word of a centaur, which doesn't account for much. He might still be out there and if so, we abandoned him!" Draco felt a sudden pang of guilt for leaving Snape, without even attempting to look for him. For all he knew the centaur had been lying and Snape was still in the forest somewhere, hurt and unable to return on his own.

Harry looked at Draco angrily, "I don't remember you voicing your disapproval while we were still in the forest, Malfoy! A lot braver now that the danger is gone, aren't you?"

Harry's words stung, adding to the guilt he was already feeling. His automatic defense mechanism kicked in and he sneered in retaliation, "You're not one to be talking are you, Potter? What ever happened to that Gryffindor bravery you're so famous for? I didn't see you charging after those supposed Death Eaters!"

"That's enough!"

They had forgotten about Lupin during their argument. Harry stared at the ground shamefully, while Draco glared at the professor.

"I think you both had better come up and explain all of this to Dumbledore."

They followed Lupin up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. Draco and Harry stood idly by, while Lupin got Dumbledore's attention.

"Headmaster, I believe these two have something very important to tell you."

Dumbledore leaned over his desk interestedly. 'Do they indeed?'

Lupin looked at the Headmaster gravely. "It involves Severus."

"He was taken," Draco spouted suddenly.

"Taken, by whom?" asked the Headmaster.

"Death Eaters," Harry provided.

"Ah. May I presume all this happened while carrying out your detentions in the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore sat back in his large chair and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We were expecting something like this to happen, sooner or later. Later would have, of course, been preferable. Well, nothing to be done about it now." That seemed to be the end of the conversation for the Headmaster picked up his quill and began writing in the journal in front of him.

This left all three of the other occupants of the room baffled.

"That's it?" snapped Draco.

Dumbledore stilled his quill and peered over his wire-rimmed reading glasses. "You are both alright, yes? Not injured?"

Harry and Draco gave each other sideways glances before shaking their heads no. 

Dumbledore smiled at them both. "Then I think it is safe for both of you to return to your dorms."

"What about Snape?" 

"I appreciate your concern over your Head of House, Mr. Malfoy, but it is not something I want either of you to further involve yourselves in. These things have a way of working themselves out. You will see."

Draco gaped at the Headmaster. He had heard the rumors concerning his sanity from other students, as well as his father's rants, but only now was he really starting to believe it.

Before he could argue, the old Headmaster spoke, "Professor Lupin, if you would be so kind as to see these boys safely back to their dorms..."

Draco turned to Lupin in hopes of some sort of protest, but the young Professor only nodded and replied, "Yes, Headmaster," before motioning his students to follow him out. 

Draco was halfway down the spiral staircase when he noticed Harry was still standing at the top. He was saying something to the Headmaster through the open doorway, but Draco couldn't make it out. He waited and questioned Harry as they walked out into the hallway, "What were you saying?"

"I told him about the Lethifold that attacked us."

"And what did he say," asked Draco curiously.

Harry shrugged, then sped up to walk beside Lupin, leaving Draco behind. 

Draco noticed as they walked, that they were headed towards the dungeons first. _'Oh well. The sooner this night is over with, the better. Hopefully father will have some explanations for all of this tomorrow...'_

They reached the Slytherin common room and Draco entered without saying goodnight, noting neither waited for one anyhow, or even to see that he got to his room all right. Draco didn't care. Why should he_? 'I get lost in the Forbidden Forest, almost killed, kiss my worst enemy (oh yes, let's not forget that), and my favorite teacher is possibly taken by Death Eaters (probably never to return). Why should anyone care about my welfare? I'm just bloody brilliant, thank you.' _

Draco bitterly stalked down the stairs to his room. He noisily got ready for bed, uncaring as to whether he woke any of his housemates (not actually hoping one might wake up and ask him what the matter was) and slunk into bed. A few hours later, after much tossing and turning, he fell asleep with a scowl still plastered on his face.

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: To 'The Cools', although I doubt you'll read this, in the future when you leave feedback it would be a lot more helpful if you said why you didn't like the story other than "this is trash." That's why its called constructive criticism. But since I very much doubt you even bothered to actually read my story, I will very happily return the favor.

For JadeDragon, thank you so much for your wonderful review! Yours is definitely the kind of feedback I like to get. You made my day a much brighter one! As a thank you I've decided to post chapter ten a little early. To do this I had to end it early, so the scene I posted earlier won't appear until chapter eleven. Sorry, but hopefully it will be worth the wait.

Thanks again!

****

Chapter Ten

Draco's mood was no better the next morning. He'd barely gotten any sleep and had been woken up by the unpleasant sound of Crabbe and Goyle arguing over which of them would get to use the lavatory first. Draco pushed past them, taking it for himself and locked the door. He turned the faucet handle in the shower until the water was almost scolding hot. He stepped in and the tiny pellets of water battered his skin, turning it an angry shade of pink. He leaned against the tiled wall behind him and let the water run over him. He ran through the night's events in his mind several times. It all seemed like some long horrid nightmare.

He sneered when he thought of Dumbledore's flippant reaction to the news that Death Eaters had abducted Snape. _'Bet he wouldn't be so easy-going if it had been his precious Potter that had been taken,' _Draco thought sourly.

The thought of Harry sent an unwanted shiver through Draco. His dreams that night had been filled with haunting images, strange shadows, and soft kisses. Green eyes and pink lips flashed through his mind, but he quickly shoved the memory aside. Deciding he'd showered long enough, Draco turned the tap, and stepped out.

He dried off, dressed, and combed back his hair. He scowled at his reflection as he noticed an unruly lock of hair curling over his forehead. He picked up a bottle of Sleakeasy's Hair Potion. He poured some onto his hand and used it to slick back the stray strand. Draco tilted his head to see how it looked and the strand sprung back over his face. He growled at the offending hair and tried to comb it back again. It bounced right back. Draco had a half-empty bottle of Sleakeasy's Hair Potion in his hand by the time he was done, but the strand finally stayed put. He studied his reflection with a strained, but satisfied smile. Other than being a little shinier than usual, his hair looked perfect and he felt presentable enough to be seen.

When Draco exited the bathroom, he noticed his housemates must have given up on waiting for him, and gone to breakfast. He scowled in distaste as he left for the Great Hall, wondering how long it had been since Crabbe and Goyle last bathed.

The Great Hall was mostly full when Draco finally made his way there. He glanced ahead to the staff table, where Snape's empty chair was. He wondered if the Headmaster had made an announcement about Snape's disappearance yet. Dumbledore was smiling and busily chatting with Professor McGonagall. Draco got the distinct impression that he hadn't and probably wasn't going to. 

At the Gryffindor table, Harry was also staring at the empty seat where Snape should have been. He was frowning. _'At least someone else in this school seems concerned, even if it is Potter.'_

Draco stiffly made his way over the Slytherin table and was about to squeeze between Crabbe and Goyle when he remembered they hadn't showered and thought better of it. He then moved to sit between Pansy and Blaise, who when they saw Draco coming, scooted closer together. Draco surmised, correctly, that Blaise was still upset with him for getting him covered in slime. Pansy just seemed happy to have an excuse to cozy up to Blaise. She seemed to have lost her interest in Draco after the fourth year Yule Ball, when he'd spent more time watching the Gryffindor trio, than with her. Draco took a seat on the other side of Pansy, next to Millicent Bulstrode, who smiled up at him toothily as he sat. Draco had no inclination to replace Pansy (and certainly not with Bulstrode), so he ignored her and filled his plate and goblet.

He shoved the food around on his plate, distractedly. Draco had finally relented to himself that Death Eaters had indeed taken Snape. It was too much of a coincidence that they had been attacked at the same time that Snape disappeared. Add to that with what the centaur had told them and it could only lead to one conclusion. Snape must have been their objective the entire time. The Lethifold must have been sent after Harry and Draco as a distraction, to keep them away, while Voldemort's followers got Snape. What Draco didn't understand, was why. He had long suspected Snape of being a Death Eater. His father's allusions to the Potions master had only confirmed this belief. So why would Voldemort go to all the trouble to abduct one his own followers?

Unless Draco was wrong. Perhaps Snape hadn't been abducted, but had gone willingly, because he _was_ a Death Eater. Maybe Lord Voldemort had staged everything to make it look like the Lethifold had gotten Snape and it was only chance that the centaur had seen them. It was likely that Draco and Harry were meant to escape and report the Lethifold and Snape's disappearance. Then after a thorough search of the forest turned up nothing, it would have been concluded that Snape had been an unfortunate victim of the Lethifold. 

Snape would have then been free to serve his master fully.

As for Draco's part in everything he again wondered why no one had told him of the plan. How could they have known he would recall how to defeat the dangerous creature? _'What if Potter had not been able to summon the Patronus?' _Voldemort might not have cared whether Harry made it out alive, but Draco would have been left just as vulnerable. 

Draco stabbed at his food. _'Does Lord Voldemort think that little of me? Am I just something expendable to be used when needed and then discarded. What does father think of all this? He must have been in on it, he's the only one with the means to obtain a monster of that status.'_

He hoped his father's next letter would hold some answers for him.Draco glanced up when he heard the flutter of wings. There seemed to be fewer owl deliveries this morning. His keen eyes raked over each of the owls as they flew over head. His Father's owl was not among them.

Draco waited until every last owl exited and scowled when no letter was delivered to him. Even if Draco wasn't suppose to have known that the Death Eater's had been there the night before, surely his father would have written him to see how the detention had gone, if only for appearances sake. He had been so keen to check on Draco's progress before then.

If what Draco suspected to be true was, then that meant that his father had been willing to risk his son's life for the sake of his master and had not even cared enough to check on Draco to see if he was alright.

Draco stared at the mangled food at the end of his fork in disgust and shoved his plate away.

* * *


End file.
